


The story of tonight

by ChloeDevanport



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate History, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeDevanport/pseuds/ChloeDevanport
Summary: August 27, 1782 in Beaufort, South Carolina. It's the middle of the night, a battle with the British at the Combahee River and Colonel John Laurens can only think of one thing. The letter he had received the night before that he had not read. The letter on whose envelope had stood in fine curved lines 'For Laurens from A. Hamilton'





	The story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfiction (I'm from Germany), so please excuse my poor writing. I hope you can still enjoy this. :)

John stared into the sky. He was black, jet black. No stars, no light. Only the black that seemed to swallow everything. 

The cries of his comrades and the roar of the guns suddenly seemed to be incredibly far away. Everything was dull, as if he was experiencing the world through a veil. The throbbing in his stomach was still there, but the stinging pain had subsided. Now it felt like someone was thrusting an elbow into his side, again and again. His trembling hand was still over the spot where the bullet hit him and the fear was too great for him to dare to take his hand away. He could feel the blood still trickling between his fingers.  
John took a deep breath, finding it increasingly hard to pump air into his lungs, but he was not ready to give up yet. Maybe that was foolish, but it was not in his mind to let his men down. He knew that if he died on this battlefield, then all the survivors would be sent back to their masters and then he would have done virtually nothing. Then all the essays he had written with Alexander were in vain. 

Alexander ... 

John thought of the letter he had received yesterday, which he had not read since the camp had been attacked. He had been from Alexander, his Alexander. What had been written in it? Probably he would never know that now, but that had it‘s good, too. So John could imagine that Alexander in his last letter to him, swearing his love to him for the last time. That he had written he belonged to him forever. A slight smile settled on John's pale lips. It was a comforting idea, though it probably was not true.  
Because in the last months Alexander's letters had become more and more distant and colder. That had led to John lying here and thinking that Alexander's love for him had begun to fade. That he would mourn over his death, but after some time he would get over it and forget him. John's heart tightened painfully and his eyes filled with tears. Hot, salty tears running down his cold cheeks. He would die, here and now. Alone and loved by no one, especially not by the man who meant everything to him. And he would never see him again, never again look into those beautiful blue-violet eyes, never see again how the sun got cought in his red hair. 

John closed his eyes, trying to imagine Alexander's face, hoping it would make dying easier. The throbbing slowly subsided, the pain gradually disappeared and so did his other senses. The last thing John could remember before he lost consciousness was a voice calling his name. Then darkness surrounded him.

~ *** ~

Light. Bright light that fell through his eyelids. The feeling of soft sheets under his fingertips and the smell of tea were in the air. Strange... John had always thought of heaven differently, but...who could have told him about this place? After all, no one had ever returned from the dead.  
"He is still very weak, he needs a lot of rest now." A soft but firm voice. The creaking of wooden floorboards and hectic whispers. John frowned. No, he was not in heaven. It all felt too real for that. "But I have to see him." Excited, like a small bird, John's heart suddenly began to pound. He knew that voice, would recognize it everywhere. "But he ..." "He's my friend." Footsteps approached him and then John felt someone sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching for his hand. "He lost a lot of blood and we're lucky he's still among us." That was the doctor's stern voice, John believed, and he seemed a little annoyed that his expert instruction had simply been ignored. But he had always been like that. Only Washington had him under control. However he did that. "Leave me alone with him."

And then it was quiet. For a long time, there was only breathing and John listened to his own heartbeat. Then, all of a sudden, a soft sob and something wet dripped on John's hand. Were these ... tears? "John ... oh God I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I was not with you, I should have been with you. God, forgive me." Alexander's voice broke and so did John's heart. He had never seen him like that before. Words had always been Alexander's greatest weapon and now ... He could barely make a full sentence and cried like a small child. Maybe because of him?

John slowly opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before getting used to the bright sunlight shining through the windows. Although it gave him a headache, he turned his head a little to the right. Alexander sat slumped on the edge of the bed, clutching John's hand and crying as if there was no tomorrow. Strands of his red hair fell into his face and his shoulders trembled slightly. 

"Alexander ..." 

It was little more than a whisper that John managed to get out, but it was enough. Alexander raised his head and stared at him. His eyes were flushed and dark shadows lay beneath them, as if he had not slept for nights. Which was probably the case. "John ..." That's all Alexander said before he bursted into tears again. And it took several minutes for him to calm down and to be able to breathe deeply without sobbing.  
"I ... I'm so glad you're fine, when I got word that you were shot, there ... I thought it was all over now ..." "Over? But why? ", John asked softly. „Why? Because you just mean everything to me, John Laurens.", Alexander replied, taking John's other hand as well. "But I ... I thought you ..." "What did you thought?", he interrupted. "I thought you might not feel the same way for me as you used to ...", John murmured and Alexander looked at him stunned. "Why on earth did you think that? "Your letters ...", John looked away. 

Alexander pressed his lips together. "Forgive me ... I did not want you to think that my feelings for you have changed, I still love you like on the first day, you just have to believe me." He put a hand on John's cheek so he had to look at him. "Do you even know what it would have done to me if you had died by this bullet?" John shook his head slightly. "I would have died too and do you know why? Because my heart has always been yours." It took less than five seconds for John's eyes to overflow and a violent tremor shook his body. Alexander took his lover in his arms and held him, because he never wanted to let him go again. Never again.  
"I was so scared ... afraid that I would never see you again ...", John whined and buried his face in Alexander's shoulder. He slightly stroked his blonde hair. "Shhh ... all right, everything's fine, you're here, with me, and no one will ever separate us again." John nodded and after a few minutes all the tears had dried. "I love you so much, never forget that." "I love you too, Alex." The two men looked each other in the eye and the kiss that followed was the first in months. John clung desperately to Alexander and literally drowned in the kiss. Only after a felt eternity they broke away from each other. John breathed a little harshly and Alexander carefully pushed him back into the sheets. "You're hurt, you have to rest.", he said, but there was a telltale red glow on his cheeks. "Are you staying with me?", John asked and Alexander smiled that smile that John loved so much. 

"Of course, I'll be by your side forever."


End file.
